Should've Taken A Prospect
by AvynnMarie
Summary: Tig Trager One Shot - Prompt Challenge: "Don't you dare die on me."


I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel as I navigated my pickup along the county road back towards Charming. I'd gone out of town for the day to do some retail therapy. Don't get me wrong, Charming was great and all…but it lacked a decent shopping mall.

Tig and the guys were out of town on a run for the day and Gemma was setting up for the party tonight, so I had a few hours to myself. Gemma had made it clear that I needed to be back early afternoon to help her get things in order…and _no one_ crosses the Queen.

Tig and I had been together for almost a year now. He was several years older than me, enough to cause ' _the look_ ' from people we passed on the street, but we didn't care. We were a perfect match together. We kept each other on our toes and both had a fierce protective watch over the other. No outsider was able to move in on the other without getting a foot up their ass or their teeth knocked down their throat.

I couldn't wait to get his crow. A permanent brand signifying that I was his and his alone. There was just one problem…

..he hadn't asked me yet.

That was another reason for the out of town trip today. I knew it would only be a matter of time before he asked me so I wanted a new outfit for the party tonight. I mean come on… if I wanted the title… I had to look the part, didn't I? I figured a new lace top and second skin leather pants should do the trick….not that they'd be on my body for long once Tig got a look.

I giggled at the thought and sang along with the radio when my thoughts were interrupted. Movement in the rearview mirror broke my eyes from the road ahead.

"Easy does it, cowboy," I muttered as the lifted Ford truck quickly crawled up to my tailgate, instantly souring my mood. I couldn't make out the driver through the sun glare off of his windshield. I grumbled as I put my foot slightly further onto the gas, trying to edge away from him, but he kept right up with me as we wound through the curves of the county highway.

"Jesus Christ, dude! I'm going ten over! What the fuck!" I threw my hand up and sighed as I went to grab my phone to call TM. I wasn't in the mood for this bullshit. I didn't know who this guy was but he seemed to be quite interested in me…either that or he was just a douchebag. Club-related or not, one of the prospects would be able to help.

 _Should've just brought one to_ _begin with…_

I hated having a tail all the time. It always felt like a babysitter and made my skin crawl…

I had just managed to dig my phone out of my bag when my truck suddenly jolted.

"Shit!" I dropped the phone and gripped onto the steering wheel.

 _The fucker hit me…_

I jerked the wheel, gaining control swiftly as I sped up faster, my senses heightening. I glanced at my phone as it landed uselessly on the passenger floorboards.

 _Great._

I quickly scanned my surroundings… we were still outside the city limits…in the middle of nowhere.

No houses…

No businesses…

 _No witnesses…_

 _I should've brought a prospect…_

Realization hit me and my heart dropped, causing an icy chill to surge through my veins. I mashed my foot to the floor, trying desperately to get some distance between us. My truck's engine roared in protest as I sped down the roadway. I looked down at my phone, trying to judge if I could risk lunging for it-

 _-Slam!-_

"Fuck!" I tried to counter the fishtail of my truck…

..but I overcorrected.

He slammed into me again causing the ass end of my truck to kick out. I lost control as it skidded sideways.

The tires hit the gravel pull off and time seemed to slow.

The front tire dug in and the truck pitched.

It rolled up and over the guardrail as I tried to brace myself before it barrel-rolled down the embankment.

Glass shattered.

Metal groaned.

The world spun as my body was whipped around inside the shrinking cab. The roof collapsed down on me….and everything went black. 

* * *

Tig was lost in his thoughts the entire ride back to town. It had only been a few hours, but god he couldn't wait to get back to Kat. He couldn't believe how lucky he'd been to find a girl that put up with all of his shit with the club. He'd been head over heels from the moment he laid eyes on her in that rundown bar about a year ago. Kat had been the only one working, tending bar when some drunk skank had gotten mouthy when she cut her off for the night. Stupid bitch tried to fight Kat when she told her to leave. Tig smiled to himself, remembering how he and the guys watched in amusement as Kat put the gash in a headlock and threw her out on her ass without a second of and there…he'd been done for. He'd talked her up the rest of the night and soon enough, she'd hopped on the back of his bike with a fire in her eye and never looked back.

Memories of their sex-capades that first night played in his head as he absentmindedly swerved around pieces of a broken taillight in the road. His smirk dropped as they rounded a curve to find Unser's car blocking the lane.

Unser quickly shoved his phone back in his pocket, raising his hands for the guys to stop as he stepped towards them. Tig slowed down behind Clay as they rumbled to a stop, Jax nodding to Unser.

"I tried calling you boys." Wayne sighed and looked solemnly from Jax and Clay before landing on Tig.

Tig didn't meet Wayne's gaze though, his eyes were focused behind him, glued to the mangled pickup being winched onto the rollback. His heart hammered in his chest as his gaze traveled over the bent up tailgate…before locking on the red lipstick kiss decal stuck on the corner of it.

"No…no no no." Tig stuttered out in denial. The sight hit him like a kick to the gut. His jaw clenched and he quickly kicked his bike, ripping his helmet off as he went running toward the truck. Unser put a hand up, stepping in front of him as Clay grabbed ahold of Tig.

Jax's attention went to Tig before following his eye line to the rollback. His shoulders dropped as he recognized the truck. "Oh, _shit_."

"Kat!" Tig's eyes were wild as they raked over the truck.

The twisted bed.

The crushed in cab…

His body radiated with fear as he fought against Clay's grip.

"She's en route to St. Thomas." Wayne looked pitifully at Tig, his gaze torn. "I'm not gonna bullshit you, Tig, its bad."

Tig's mind reeled as he looked helplessly back to Kat's truck. He gripped onto Clay's shoulder and bent forward as a wave of nausea washed over him. He forced it into submission before standing straight.

Clay adjusted his grip on Tig's kutte, trying to get him to focus. "You with me?"

Tig tore himself out of Clay's grasp and threw his helmet back on before mounting his bike. He cracked the throttle and roared off around the wrecker, speeding down the highway, leaving his brothers to follow. 

* * *

Tig stormed through the ER doors, his eyes frantic as he rushed to the counter.

"Katherine Hardy?" He leaned on the countertop, out of breath. The girl behind the desk was on the phone as she glanced at him. She turned back to her computer and put her finger up signaling him to wait.

"Hey!" He slammed his hand down on the counter, his rings causing a metal clang to echo across the halls.

Tara rounded the corner, rushing down the hall towards the commotion.

"Tig!" She called as she neared him. His head snapped up in her direction, his fearful gaze meeting hers.

"Tara-" He pushed off the counter and strode quickly over to her. "Wh-where is she? What's happening?" He gripped her shoulders with shaky hands, ducking to meet her gaze. His wild eyes searching her face for answers.

Tara put her hands on his chest, taking a breath.

"She's in surgery. They-" She cut off as the rest of the guys came in behind Tig. Tara took a shuddered breath in, swallowing hard as she tried to collect herself.

"What?" Tig's grip on her tightened. She met his piercing gaze as tears stung in her eyes.

"They pulled me. _Too emotionally vested_. They wouldn't tell me much… Uh," She scrunched her brow, trying to bite back the tears and gather her thoughts. "Head trauma, internal bleeding, broken bones… and…" She breathed out a heavy breath. This was different than her normal cases. Kat was practically a sister to her. Not being involved and able to help was killing her.

She met Tig's questioning gaze, his brow screwed and eyes pleading.

"…she seized and coded once on the ride here…" She squeaked out.

Tig's grasp suddenly released her as if she were on fire. Murmurs and curses echoed from the group around them. Tig stepped back from Tara, his hands shaking nervously at his sides as he looked at her in disbelief.

"You're say-' His throat caught and he swallowed, running a hand over his goatee before resting on his hip. "She died in the ambulance?" He breathed out in a whisper, his gaze locked with Tara's. She reached and cupped his face, rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks reassuringly.

"They brought her back. She's strong. She's fighting." Her chin quivered as she dropped her gaze, letting the tears fall as she released him.

Tig's eyes broke from Tara, darting around the hall for something to ground himself as his mind spun. His hands went to his head, lacing through his hair before running down his face and covering his mouth as he turned in place. Jax moved to console Tara while Clay stepped to Tig, clapped a hand on his shoulder. "She's a tough girl. She's gonna -"

"Don't…" Tig halted him before he could continue. "…I need some fuckin air." He knocked shoulders with Clay as he pushed through the rest of his brothers towards the exit.

Tig's mind was racing and spinning as he paced the front walk outside of the hospital.

 _How could he let this happen?_

 _Why Kat?_

 _Why didn't she take a damn prospect?!_

Amongst the fear-filled questions, his mind drifted back to that morning before he left for the run. 

* * *

__

_Tig fixed his kutte over his shoulders and headed down the hallway. He heard soft humming coming from the kitchen as the distinct smell of Kat's breakfast casserole hit him. He paused a moment, inhaling the glorious aroma before rounding the corner and leaning his shoulder on the entryway._

 _His eyes trailed over Kat, her back to him, wearing only one of his SAMCRO t-shirts as she danced to the radio on the opposite side of the kitchen. Her movements caused the hem of the shirt to raise, revealing just a peak of black lace panties._

 _His eyes glued in place as he cocked his head to the side, palming the front of his jeans to reluctantly keep himself at bay._

 _Her voice suddenly singsonged across the room. "Hey, baaabe!" She called for him, her melody echoing past him and down the hall. "Breakfast is-" She turned with two plates full of the casserole and froze._

 _His eyes flicked up to her face. She rocked back on her heels, cocking a hip out as her eyes drew up from his hand that was still below his belt. "Really?" She drawled, raising an eyebrow at him as she set the plates on the table._

 _A mischievous grin grew across Tig's face. "Come on, babe. You know what your cooking does to me." He moved over to her, gripping her waist as he brought her in for a sloppy good morning kiss. His hands snaked around her hips, teasing under the t-shirt to grip her rear as his fingertips traced her panty line._

 _"Yeah…" She smirked against his lips as her hands laced behind his neck. "I'm sure it's my cooking."_

 _He chuckled. "Well, I mean the view is definitely a plus." He squeezed her cheeks, pulling her tight against him._

 _She giggled and pushed back from him. "Eat," She stepped out of his grasp and pulled a chair for him to sit. "Before it gets cold."_

 _After he'd finished his second plate, Kat gathered the dishes and set them in the sink._

 _"_ _Mmmm, baby." Tig wrapped his arms around her from behind. "That was amazing." He nuzzled his goatee into her neck as she leaned back against his chest. "You're too good to me." He mumbled as he kissed below her ear. He felt the familiar shiver run through her and he smirked to himself. He knew all of her sweet spots and as much as he wanted to explore the rest of them, he had a run to get to, and Clay would have his ass. "I'm sorry I can't spend the day with you." He nuzzled into her and rested his chin on her shoulder._

 _Kat turned slowly in his arms to face him. "It's okay. I get it, baby." She smoothed the front of his kutte with her delicate hands. "You'll just have to make it up to me."_

 _He smirked down at her, wiggling his eyebrows as he pressed her back into the counter. "Don't I always?"_

 _She giggled and smiled up through her lashes. "Oh, Tiggy. I love you… but when I get_ him _-" her eyes dropping to his jeans for a moment. "-every night, he's not considered a '_ gift _' each time you come home from a run."_

 _Tig screwed his face and gripped his chest in mock shock as he dramatically stumbled backward into the table. "Dollface…" he gasped. "You wound me."_

 _She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows._

 _His facade broke into a smile as he reached out to her hips, pulling her to him. "Nah, I hear you, babe." He gently gripped her chin, tilting her head as he kissed her deeply. Pulling back, he gazed into her eyes. "I love you, sweetheart."_

 _She smiled, bringing her lips to his once more. "Love you, Alex."_

 _He gave her hips one last squeeze before stepping away. "I'll see you tonight at the party."_

* * *

Tig tossed the cigarette butt to the ground and hastily lit another. He shoved his lighter into his kutte before pulling out the small box from the same pocket.

He stared at the black felt square in his hand, gently tracing his fingers over it before slowly flicking it open. The delicate diamond ring caught the afternoon sun as it glittered up at him.

 **"** **Don't you dare die on me."** He whispered, closing the box and balling his fist around it. "Baby girl, don't you dare." 

* * *

_One…_

 _Two…_

 _Three…_

 _Four…_

 _Five…_

 _Six…_

 _Seven…_

 __

 _Turn._

 __

 _One…_

 _Two…_

 _Three…_

 _Four…_

 _Five…_

 _Six…_

 _Seven…_

 __

 _Turn._

Tig lost track of time as he paced the waiting room, anxiously chewing on his thumb or wringing his hands through his hair as he blankly counted the steps in his head. He was vaguely aware of his brothers and Gemma in the waiting area with him, but his mind was elsewhere. A jumbled mess of nervous fear and anger.

 _Turn._

He ran his hand down his face. Images of her truck rolling flashed across his mind. He could hear the metal bending… her crying out for him.

 _Turn._

He shook his head trying to will the thoughts away.

 _Turn._

Thoughts of her lifeless body crushed inside the truck…

 _Turn._

Of the medics working on her as the ambulance sped down the highway.

 _Turn._

"Mr. Trager?"

His thoughts ceased and his boots jolted to a stop. He spun around towards the voice, spotting the doctor and was in front of him in an instant. "Doc…is she…" his eyes flicked over the man's features, trying desperately to read him.

The rest of the group stepped up behind Tig, Gemma laying a hand lightly on his shoulder. The doctor glanced around them before meeting Tig's gaze.

"She's stable and being moved into a room as we speak."

There was a palpable lift in the air surrounding the group as they all breathed in relief.

"When can I see her?"

* * *

Tig followed Tara down the hallway as his heart pounded in his chest. He was trying and failing to mentally prepare himself as they approached the door.

Tara stopped and faced him. "Now, again, Tig… she's not awake. They've got her in a medically induced coma to protect her brain and help her heal."

Tig nodded, blowing out a heavy breath as Tara opened the door for him.

"I'll make sure the guys give you some space." She squeezed his shoulder and stepped away from him.

Tig turned slowly and entered the doorway, his heart slamming against his ribcage as his eyes landed on the hospital bed.

The sight before him caused his chest to deflate. His legs felt as if he'd just stepped into wet concrete, unable to move.

Kat's head was bandaged and her face bruised and swollen on one side. Her left arm was in a forearm length cast and a stabilizer sling to keep her fractured collarbone in place. Multiple wires and tubes were hooked into her arms, running to several machines that looked like they were sucking the life from her rather than keeping her alive.

The worst was the vent. The sight of the tube between her cracked lips and the steady hiss of the machine as it filled her lungs made his heart break.

"Baby…" He breathed out as he stepped into the room, his feet finally unglued. He slowly pulled the chair to the side of the bed before easing into it. Resting his elbows on the bed he carefully took her hand. It seemed so small and fragile in his light grasp. He softly pressed his lips to her bruised knuckles, gently nuzzling against them. "I'm here, baby." He reached and swiped a tear from his cheek. "I'm here."

* * *

Tig lost count of the days… they all seemed to run together.

He wasn't sleeping…

Barely eating…

The prospects had brought him food and he'd ripped them out for not keeping an eye on her.

The only time he'd left Kat's bedside was when Jax forcibly drug him to the showers.

Other than that he refused to leave her. Afraid of what she'd think if she woke and he wasn't there…

Doctors and nurses had been in and out of the room for the past day. The pressure on Kat's brain had gone down, allowing her body to breathe on its own again, so the doctors had taken her off the ventilator and began weaning her off the sedation.

Now it was a waiting game.

Tig was a nervous mess. His mind running in frantic circles. The doctors and Tara had said she should wake up in a few hours or so…but he could see through their fake front. There was no way of knowing…

 _What if she never woke up?_

"No." Tig whispered, closing his eyes, forcing the thought away. He gently gripped her hand, holding it to his cheek as his gaze flicked up to her face. She looked so peaceful…as if she were sleeping. He let out a shuddered breath, fighting back tears. "Come back to me, baby." He whispered against her knuckles as he fiddled with the ring box in his other hand. He stared at it as he turned it around in his hand, popping it open and closed before placing it on the bed in front of him. "I need you to come back to me."

* * *

He'd fallen asleep at some point. Complete exhaustion consuming him. Instead of the nightmares he'd feared would plague him, his dreams were filled with happy memories.

 _Kat on the back of his bike for the first time, her clinging to him the entire ride._

 _Nights spent with a huge bucket of popcorn and shitty comedy movies._

 _Lazy mornings curled up in each other's arms._

 _Her soft touch as she ran her fingers through his hair._

Tig hummed at the memory…

He could feel her fingers tracing lightly over his scalp…

It felt so real…

As if…

His senses suddenly went on alert and realization slammed into him. His eyes snapped open as his heart pounded in his chest. His eyes quickly focused in on the room as his senses took stock of his body. He'd fallen asleep, head resting beside her, facing the foot of her bed. He held his breath as he swallowed dryly and raised his head up from the mattress. His heart was in his throat as he turned, tears falling and met her big brown eyes smiling up at him.

She moved her hand from his curls, trailing her fingertips to his cheek. Unable to speak, he brought his hand up to blanket hers, kissing her palm through his tears as he smiled back at her.

She spoke after a moment, her voice raspy and strained from the ventilator.

"What's in the box, Trager?"


End file.
